Is it the end of Hollywood Arts?
by addiepopx
Summary: After what Jade and Tori have done, was it a bit too bad? Is Jade and Tori going to get expelled? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Ping Pong Talk

**ToriPOV**

*****_Tori Vega opens her eyes slowly_*****

I woke up by the sound of a loud and continuous **RINGING** sound. I noticed the sound was my alarm clock I got yesterday from my aunty who lives in Canada. She sent a really rare alarm clock to me! It's really pretty. Anyway I looked at my alarm clock and it was 6 in the morning so I hopped out of bed and went downstairs to breakfast.

I ate a peanut butter toast and ran to my room and chose a purple shirt with some black denim shorts to wear. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning. I quickly brushed my hair and I saw the school bus outside.

"Bye mum and dad!" I said as I ran out the door.

They waved at me. I went in the bus with Trina. Trina is my older sister. She is really annoying and her dream is to be a wonderful singer and to be on tv. I can tell you she's been trying to make her dream come true but it never seems to work.

We arrived at Hollywood Performing Arts High School. I walked to my locker to get my books and get ready for Sikowitz's Class.

I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around to see who it was. It was Trina. I can't believe I am getting dragged by my crazy sister!

"Trina, where are you taking me?" I shouted.

"I don't know." Trina replied.

So I bought her and myself a can of cola in the vending machine. It worked because she let go and she started walking away sipping rapidly on her cola can. I walked away and went to Sikowitz's Class and I spotted Cat. It's very easy to find Cat because of her red-velvet hair.

"Hey Cat! I said.

**CatPOV**

"Oh Hey Tori!" I replied.

"Sikowitz has got an acting class ready for us!" I told her. You have to choose a group and then you make a scene about anything you like!

"You wanna be in my group?" I asked her.

"Okay! What scene are you doing your group about?" Tori asked me.

"Maybe, TIGERS! You can be a mother tiger, and I can be the baby tiger. Then maybe they could learn to play ... TENNIS!" I said.

"No Cat, NOOO, not that!" Tori said. I wonder why no one likes my ideas. I mean, it could be a very good scene. We ended up doing a scene that Andre made up. Andre, Jade and Beck joined our group. Robbie and Rex didn't, they said they had a scene set up for them already.

Anyway our scene was .. Jade is a famous popstar and Beck is her assistant. Andre, Tori and me were fans. Well me, Andre and Tori will go to the mall to go shopping. We'll find Jade (_who is the popstar in the scene)_ and we start taking photos and getting our shirts signed with a PERMANENT marker. Then Jade _the popstar_ will give us free tickets to her next concert and Andre gets to be a back-up piano player. Tori gets to be a back-up singer and I get to be the back-up dancer! Beck will just be keeping everyone away from Jade _the popstar._

We performed it and Sikowitz thought it was very lame. I thought it was rather lame too but I just didn't want to hurt Andre's feelings.

So we left to have lunch.


	2. Look what I found!

**ToriPOV**

We went out to lunch and sat down at one of the tables. Jade was poking at her food as always.

"I'm going to the toilet" said Jade. She left to the toilet.

Then I said, "I'm gonna go to the truck and buy myself a salad." so I went to the truck to go buy myself a salad. I looked to my right and I found a group of dancers that were doing flips.  
I was kinda amused when I saw they were heading towards me!

"AAAAHHH!" I yelled. One of the dancer's foot hit my face. I fell to the ground head first. When I fell over I saw something under the truck! I went and got it, it was a book. The title of the book was,  
"The Most Important Rules of Hollywood Arts."

I ran to my table when I saw Jade walking by. "JADE!" I yelled.

"What." Jade said after her 10 minute toilet trip. "Look at this book!" I said.

"Wow, a book of rules." Jade said to me sarcastically.

"It's not just a book of rules! It's an ancient book of rules! It says everything that the teachers want us to do and the consequences if not done. It tells us what we can't do!" I said.

"Awesome." Jade said. I was surprised she was not saying it sarcastically. But I knew mischief was coming this way. Not just normal mischief ... it's Jade Mischief.

**JadePOV**

I actually got amused by that book. I snatched it off Tori and read it. I read a page where it said **_ALL_** the things that is not allowed to be done in Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School. I started going through the list.

- No violence  
- No stealing  
-No faking any injuries

I knew I was going to do all those stuff. Tori was staring at me with her evil eyes. She knew I was up to something so I told her.

"Vega, guess what I am going to do. I am going to break **_ALL _**those things. I am going to break into the principals office and _steal_ the school records, change my grades to a standard A+. Then I am going to violently fight with you Tori and fake an injury. You see? I am going to break all those rules! Mwahahhahaha!" I said. I was pumped.

" NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Tori said. I didn't care I am going to do it. Tomorrow! At exactly 1pm.

After me and Tori's long mischievous talk, we ran back to our tables. It was the end of lunch.

"Naaaww! I didn't get to eat my salad!" Tori said. I smirked. I cannot wait for tomorrow! It's going to be the best day. Just wondering, how can I get Tori to fight me?


	3. Mischief Time

**JadePOV**

I woke up on Beck's couch. Beck let me sleep the night in his RV because obviously I had nowhere to stay. So I got out and I remembered my plan. I was jumping up and down continuously until I heard a yawn.

"Whoops, did I wake you up Beck?"

"Well, unless a squirrel went pecking at my nose then yes you did wake me up!"

"Sorry, i'm just a bit too excited."

"Excited for what?"

"Nothing. Just excited for another mishiev - i meant marvelous day at Hollywood Arts!"

Beck looked confused. I understood but I just couldn't let myself tell him that I'm up to mischief. I dressed in one of my goth clothes and Beck drove me to school. I caught a sight of Tori and ran to her. I gave her a smirk.

"Jade ... OH NO ..." Tori said.

"Vega ... OH YES ..." I said.

"I don't care if you do something bad as long as I'm no part of it." Tori replied.

"Too badd.. there is no running from me Vega. I''ll give you 30 bucks if you be part of it." I joked.

"NO"

"COME ON VEGA!"

"NO!"

"COME ON VEGA!"

"NO!"

"VEGA! Oh ok, you're just chickening around aren't ya? Bawk Bawk!"

**ToriPOV**

OMG, I really don't want to do it. But on the other hand I would hate to be called a chicken, especially when it's from Jade. It's worth one more deny.

"NO!"

"Hey everyone, listen up! Tori's a chic-" I cut Jade off.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

OMG! I don't want to do it. But I'm going to have to. I'm usually a goody goody girl but now im going to be a baddy baddy girl. I don't enjoy being baddy baddy girls.

"Alright. Meet me in the Janitors Closet after lunch 1pm. YOU BETTER BE THERE VEGA!" Jade told me. Uh oh, I'm freaking out. I regret showing her that book. I regret that.

I regret that a lot.

It was nearly lunch time. It was 10 o'clock. 3 hours to go! Oh no.

Mishief Time is getting closer and closer.

**Tick Tock**

**Tick Tock**

**10:01**

Aaaaah! I can't watch the clock!

* * *

**So how was that? Yeah sorry I havn't written down the chapter when Jade and Tori do their thing. It's gotta be a surprise! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**THANK YOU ! (:**


	4. 1st Step TICK!

**ToriPOV**

It was 12:59pm and I was freaking out. I gotta get to the closet in 1 minute! I ran into the janitors closet.

There was Jade. Jadelyn West. Standing there ... with a hammer ... WACKING A RUBBISH BIN!

"Jade!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I 'think' you are going to tell me what we are going to do. That's what brought me here."

"Ok, here's the plan. I hack the school records on the school computer. Change all my grades to an A+."

"And why do I have to be part of it?"

"Because you are going to guard the doors so the teachers that are going in can't go in."

"Aaaw! Why does that have to be my job?"

"Cos, now on with the plan. After I change the school records you need to push me down the stairs and we cause a fight."

"And what type of fight?"

"I push you because you pushed me down the stairs. Then you push me and type of fight."

"Ooookk ... " I said frightened. I don't wanna do it!

"Then hopefully it will cause a big audience and a teacher will come and get YOU in trouble."

"Me? What about you in trouble as well?"

"I know, but I won't care. YOU WILL."

**ToriPOV**

Yeah. Jade's right. I will care if I get in trouble. Jade won't care. Bleh.. she's used to it.

"Oh .. I don't wanna do it!"

"Bawk Bawk!"

"Alright.. I'll do it."

"Alright let's do it after lunch ok?"

"Whatever ..."

We went out to lunch and got ready for the plan.

"Hey, I would like a Greek Salad please."

"I'm sorry, we're out of Greek Salads. Would you like to try a ham sandwich with mayo?"

"Ok.."

I waited... and waited...

"Here is your Greek Salad."

"B..bu...but i thought you had none?"

"Yeah I know..."

I walked away from the truck ...weird.

I finished my salad and went back to class when I felt a tug.

"JADE!"

"Time to do it"

"Err... Right-i-o-so."

"Right-i-o-so?"

"It's a way of saying ... FINE!"

"Right-i-o-so. Come follow me and we'll come to the teachers room."

"Ok.."

Jade walked inside and I guarded the door. Sikowitz wanted to come in.

"OMG. Um hey Sikowitz.."

"Hi Tori, now if you can excuse me I'm going to go in the teache-"

"No no no ... uuumm ... I have a question for maths! Umm.." I said to disturb him a little.

"I'm not your maths teacher so go ask your maths teacher not me. Now if you could excu-"

"NO! I'm asking you ... becausee ... uumm... err... becausee... my maths teacher is on leave for 2 days! Mrs MacMac is taking over my real maths teacher for the next 2 days."

"Uh.. I havn't heard of this Mrs MacMac teacher before but ...fine Tori... what's your question?"

"Oh, um my question is ... uuum ... it is ... well it's not a question I want you to see what's wrong with my even number counting. Mrs MacMac keeps saying that I'm counting wrong but I'm not."

"Ok.. so ..."

"So.. I want you to listen to my counting for me. 2..4...6...8..10...12...14...16...18..20...22...24...26...28..30...32...34...36...38...40..."

"Stop counting... nothing is wrong with your counting ... Now leave me so I can get in the teacher's room. "

"No... now you have to test my odd number counting."

"No"

Before I could reply I saw Jade in the window giving a signal that she's done. Now I have to get Sikowitz to go away so Jade can get out.

This is kinda fun! Now I get why Jade loves being bad!

"SIKOWITZ! Cat is calling you! It's important! Go to her! Now! PLEASE!"

"What?"

"Hurry! Times ticking! She needs you just for two minutes!"

"Fine!"

Sikowitz left and Jade got out.

"1st Step... TICK!"


End file.
